Squidward Tentacles
Squidward Tentacles is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in TNT's "The Spongebob Dead". Description Squidward is described as "strong, short-tempered, loyal and the fanbase's fan favorite character. Squidward hasn't lost lots through the seven seasons he was on the show apart from his would've been girlfriend, Clarissa. Pre-Apocalypse Bikini Bottom Before the Apocalypse, Squidward worked as a low payed cashier at The Krusty Krab. He loathed his job and took as many bathroom breaks as possible. He did not fit in well in the pre-apocalyptic world but fits in post-apocalyptic situations. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Squidward at first was very confused about what was happening to the world around him and was often scared and not ready for what was to come. When he realized the dead were rising, he along with Sandy and Mr.Krabs were brought by the Military to the barricaded Bikini Bottom High School. He was then locked up in the Death Row classroom with Sandy by the Military after they figured out their sick plan. After throwing History textbooks at the window, Squidward saw the zombies roaming the hallways and manage to smash the window and they kill zombies with the textbooks and escape the overrun high school with Mr.Krabs, Mrs.Puff, Pearl, Mermaidman, Barnacleboy, Bubble Bass and Old Man Jenkins and they meet up with Spongebob, Patrick, Grandma Squarepants and Plankton and seek refuge in Squilliam's Mansion. Season 2 Squidward was a little more ready by the time Season 2 was released and his choice of weapon was a longbow. Squidward was not a pacifist at all and sided with Mr.Krabs to kill Squilliam. Squidward's basic relationship with Old Man Jenkins was destroyed after Jenkins tried to best Squidward in a game of wits for killing or sparing Squilliam. When Squilliam died indirectly to Mr.Krabs, Squidward was so happy because, he was finally rid of his arch-rival since Squilliam bullied Squidward a lot when they were in school. Season 3 Squidward helped out his group fight off a zombie herd that broke into Squilliam's former Mansion's property costing the lives of Mr.Krabs and Plankton in the process. Squidward was concerned about Spongebob getting colder but nonetheless, assumed the position of being Spongebob's left hand man and had his group resort to hunting live bait. HOWEVER, Squidward's plans changed when his group including himself were given an opprotunity by two strangers named Kal and Kenneth to come with them and survive at their Log Factory. Sandy however did not trust them since she thought they were hiding something. Sandy turned out to be correct, Squidward and the others found out the hard way that this was a prison camp where they held innocent survivors as hostages in small cages. A caged survivor named Linda however told Squidward after freeing him to crawl into the sewers and emerge out the door and blow it open with dynamite and helped out Squidward and his group defeat their captors although it cost Grandma Squarepants's life, Squidward was quite saddened seeing Spongebob go into despair after this happened. Season 4 Squidward was clearly more battle hardened and helped out his group to survive and cared for them and not for his own survival. After managing to kill a few armed bandits with his longbow, Squidward advised his group mates to seek sanctuary at a former clam shop owned by his now most likely dead brother. After meeting a good natured family and losing the one infected with cancer to zombies, they eventually found the coast and sought refuge on five boats not taken by survivors in the early days of the outbreak. But then after a kid named Mary died from a leg amputation and Squidward making love with Clarissa, Squidward and the others noticed flares go up back on land. Season 5 After the flares went up, Squidward and the others were attacked by unknown attackers with fire bombs and guns. They made it safely to a beach but Omar(son of Ernest and brother of Clarissa who are part of the good family) got shot in the leg. Squidward was satisfied that Omar lived but Clarissa soon after committed suicide by running into a herd of zombies to allow the others to escape. A deeply shocked Squidward runs off temporarily abandoning the group. Later, Squidward reunites with Spongebob, Patrick, Mermaidman, Mrs.Puff and Old Man Jenkins and meets Pastor Ramen at the Farmer's Market. After Pastor Ramen indirectly caused Mermaidman's death to only two zombies, Squidward's hate for the Pastor was born and Squidward and his group were kinda villains in Season 5 by taking over the church and imprisoning Ramen in a small closet. When Spongebob was getting voting ready if they should kill Ramen or spare him and leave the church, the same attackers from the coast arrived and terrorized them with the fire bombs, the leaders of this rival group turned out to be the parents of a little kid with Squidward and his group named Reyes and they are getting revenge for the downfall of the log factory back in Season 3. Squidward's group especially Spongebob himself and Reyes manage to defeat them but also the Church got destroyed by the fire and killed Pastor Ramen who was trapped underneath burning dry wall. Squidward was shocked that Spongebob ignored Ramen's screams and the next day, they found a gated community named The Georgetown Colony. Season 6 Squidward did not believe Georgetown's setup at all and did not fit in and preferred to stay away from the sheltered Colonists deeming them weak and ready to die anyday and stays outside the gates or at least inside near the gate and regularly hunted possum and worms and ate their raw guts. Squidward however was the one to break up the fist-fight between Spongebob and Lance and knocked Lance unconscious, after hearing a gunshot, Squidward rushed to the area where Diane was murdered by Lance and Lance was murdered afterwards by Bill Project. Season 7 Squidward takes a good opprotunity to stay away from Georgetown even more by doing missions for Spongebob and Patrick outside the walls. When he heard about the 8,000+ zombies headed straight for Georgetown, Squidward decided to take Sandy, Ernest and Douglas to help him lead many zombies away using a car. They eventually stumbled across Barbaric grounds inhabited by The Barbarians and he discovered a zombified Patrick Star among many other zombies tied tight to a stone wall, after he puts Patrick out of his misery, the Barbarians attack them shooting Ernest in the process. Squidward obviously along with Sandy killed all the Barbarians while Douglas was shocked since he is a sheltered Colonist and not used to bloodshed like this. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Squidward has killed: *Unnamed military officials (Indirectly Caused) *Squilliam (Indirectly Caused) *Patrick Star (Zombified; Out of Mercy) *Numerous counts of unnamed people at the Log Factory. *A few unnamed Armed Bandits. *Numerous counts of unnamed Barbarians''(Caused)'' *Numerous counts of zombies.